Cinderella's Love
by LightKou
Summary: Una adaptación del clásico cuento, Cenicienta, con Serena y Seiya como protagonistas.


Cinderella's Love

El principe de Kinmoku, Seiya Kou, estaba pronto a celebrar su cumpleaños número 18, con una gran fiesta en el castillo, su padre el rey Taiki pensaba aprovechar la ocasión para encontrar la candidata ideal para convertirse en la esposa de su querido hijo y gobernar junto a él y esto seria anunciado en las invitaciones enviadas.

En otro lugar, uno muy lejano, en un hermoso palacio en el reino de la Luna, una hermosa chica de largo cabello dorado, ojos azules como el cielo de un día de verano y con ropas harapientas, se encontraba trapeando los pisos del comedor real, cuando termino su labor se seco su frente y se disponia a descansar unos minutos, pero entonces dos jovenes de pomposos vestidos llegaron al lugar, una de cabellera negra como la noche y la que la seguía de corta melena azulina.

- ¡Cenicienta! ¡Cenicienta! ¿Terminaste el aseo del palacio?

- Si Rei onee-sama* ¿Se te ofrece algo? (Respondió humildemente)

- Claro que si ¿Acaso no vez la hora que es? Ya es hora de cenar y tu muy descansando.

- Lo siento mucho ¿Que desean cenar?

- Ceni-chan yo quiero comer langosta de los mares de Neptuno, acompañada de verduras de la Tierra y por favor apurate.

- Ya voy Ami onee-sama, con su permiso.

La pobre chica abusada por sus hermanas se llamaba Serena, pero le decian Cenicienta, por que los harapos que vestia siempre estaban llenos de cenizas por limpiar las chimeneas y sacudir el polvo del palacio entero. Ella era hija de los difuntos Rey Endymion y Reina Serenity, cuando la Reina falleció el Rey no soporto tanta soledad y se volvió a casar tambien pensando en que su hija necesitaria una madre, pero al poco tiempo él tambien falleció, apenas esto sucedio, la viuda y ahora Reina, Beryl junto a sus hijas, se apropiaron de todo lo que pertenecia a la desdichada princesa Serena y la mandó a vivir en sotano del palacio y ser la sirvienta. Serena acepto valientemente su cruel destino, ''despues de todo no hay noche que no termine'', con este positivo pensamiento podia seguir viviendo el día a día.

Ya estaba todo listo en el comedor, Cenicienta ya estaba sirviendo la cena, mientras que la Reina Beryl se disponia a leer una carta que habia llegado.

''Estimada Reina Beryl, tenemos el agrado de invitar cordialmente a usted y su familia a la celebración del cumpleaños número diez y ocho del Príncipe Seiya, no solo eso, si que tambien decidira quien sera su futura esposa y Reina de nuestro planeta Kinmoku, el evento se realizara mañana Viernes a las 21:00 horas en el castillo, esperamos su asistencia.''

Se despide atentamente.

El Rey Taiki

- ¡Que genial! Nunca eh ido a una fiesta (Dijo emocionada)

- ¿Pero que dices Cenicienta? Tu no iras a ninguna fiesta.

- ¿Pe, pe, pero por que, si dice la invitación que es para la familia?

- Hahahahaha, pero si tu ni siquieras tienes un vestido decente para asistir a una fiesta de este tipo.

- ¿Y Rei onee-sama no me puede prestar uno de sus lindos vestidos?

- Claro que no ¿Para que lo llenes de cenizas?

- De todos modos me quedaria grande (Respondió sin pensar)

- ¡¿Queee dijiste insolente?!

- No nada, nada, solo que como no me alimento bien, estoy muy delgada, yo no tengo tus curvas Rei onee-sama.

- Eso es verdad, de todos modos no iras.

- Ami onee-sama ayudame por favor.

- La verdad Ceni-chan es que no quiero que vallas, me daria verguenza.

- Eso es todo, tu no iras y punto y devuelvete al sotano de una buena vez, ya no quiero oir tus berrinches.

- Si Madre.

Esa noche la pobre Serena se durmio con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, ella nunca pedia nada y ahora de verdad queria ir a la fiesta, pero tambien era cierto que no tenia ningún vestido. Al otro día Cenincienta se encontraba sacudiendo los muebles cuando ve a su madre (Se le revolvia el estomago decirle así a esa mujer, cuando su verdadera madre era tan linda, tan buena) junto a sus hermanas partir hacia la fiesta del príncipe Seiya, cuando se quedó sola, se echo a llorar en el piso del amplio salón y unica compañia, un pequeño ratón, se sube a su hombro como en señal de apoyo, queria subirle el animó a la chica y ella entendió y comenzó a hablarle.

- Aaay pequeñin, si tan solo pudiera ir a la fiesta, toda mi vida solo es servir, servir y servir, a veces siento que pierdos las esperanzas...

- Linda, no llores y no digas eso, yo te ayudare a recuperar tu esperanzas, solo tienes que creer.

- ¿¡Ratoncito, tú, tú me hablaste!?

- Claro que no, fui yo.

En ese momento Serena mira incredula hacia arriba y ve una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes como un profundo bosque y unas delicadas alas amarillas traslucidas y con ellas descendia lentamente hacia la boquiabierta Cenicienta.

- Serena, me presento yo soy Lita, tu hada madrina y hoy que por fin deseas algo he venido en tu ayuda.

- Lita-sama yo deseo con todo mi corazón ir a esa fiesta, tengo un presentimiento de que debo ir.

- Entonces iras.

- ¿Pero como, si no tengo un vestido y el carruaje se lo llevaron.

- No te preocupes por eso, traeme una calabaza.

- ¿Una Calabaza?

- Si por favor, despues veras.

Entonces la hermosa hada Lita comenzó su labor, primero con su Varita de madera le cambio los harapos por un hermoso vestido de tonos celestes que hacian juego con sus ojos y contrastaba perfectamente con su dorado cabello ahora suelto y con una pequeña tiara plateada y en sus pies unos perfectos zapatos de cristal, con otro movimiento de su varita lo segundo que hizo la hada fue convertir la calabaza y al ratoncito en un elegante carruaje con el mas bello pegaso blanco, capaz de recorrer largas distancias a traves del espacio. Serena se miro y no podia creerlo, se veia muy diferente, ahora si parecia princesa, hace tanto tiempo que usaba harapos, que ya no sabia como era vestirse como estaba ahora.

- Lita-sama muchisimas gracias

- Solo dime Lita y por cierto querida debo advertirte algo.

- ¿Que cosa?

- Esto solo durara hasta media noche, despues volveras a la normalidad, así que procura fijarte en la hora y llegar temprano a casa.

- Lo tendre presente Lita.

El carruaje se ponia en marcha hacia Kinmoku y Lita le pasaba a la princesa un antifaz para la fiesta. Serena estaba tan contenta, era increíble, que ella ''la princesa sirvienta del palacio de la luna'' asistiera al cumpleaños de un príncipe de un lejano lugar, cuando llegó se dió cuanta de que su madrasta y hermanas aun no estaban ahí, el carruaje Lunar no se veia estacionado, entonces sin dudar de decidio a entrar. Todo era hermoso dentro de ese castillo, toda la gente muy elegante, despues de echar un vistaso al lugar con una copa de vino se paro en una esquina tranquilamente, pero la mayoria de los varones presentes querian bailar una pieza con ella, es que realmente destacaba por su belleza, su pequeño y delgado cuerpo, con su cara de muñeca, llamaban la atención de cualquiera y el príncipe no era la excepción.

- Hermosa dama ¿Me concederia el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?

- Claro que si caballero, con mucho gusto.

Ella sin saber aún, que con quien bailaba era el principe del lugar, se sintió cautivada por el y por esos ojos azules oscuros que se parecian a la noche en la que estaban, así estuvieron largo rato y toda la gente observaba a la pareja, pero tres personas miraban de mala gana, por supuesto que eran Beryl y sus hijas. Seiya definitivamente ya habia decidido con quien se casaria, esa chica dulce y hermosa que extrañamente tenia una mirada melancolica, lo enamoró a primera vista, cuando se decidio a anuciar que ya habia escojido, Serena se percató de la hora, faltaban solo cinco minutos para la medianoche.

- Disculpame, pero debo irme urgente.

- ¿Ahora? Pero por lo menos dime tu nombre (Dijo volteandola de la brazo)

Lamentablemente el tiempo no alcanzó para presentaciones y la chica se fue corriendo escaleras abajo, lo unico que quedo, fue un pequeño y fino zapato de cristal y con el en la mano, Seiya se que quedo pensado en su amor, estuvo así un rato, despues de que termino la fiesta, se anuncio que ya se habia decidido la esposa del príncipe, cuando el castillo quedo vació, Seiya hablo con su padre y el compresivo decidio ayudar en la busqueda.

- Hijo, tu unica pista es ese zapato de cristal, pero un zapato de cristal es a medida solo le puede quedar bien a una sola persona.

- Entonces con este zapato encontraremos a mi hermosa princesa de ojos melancolicos.

Ya llevaban una semana en busqueda de la misteriosa chica, montones de mujeres se probaron el zapato asegurando ser la chica de la fiesta, pero a ninguna le quedo bien, Ahora era el turno de buscar en el reino de la Luna, todo era como siempre, Beryl tomando el té y sus hijas en el jardín, mientras que Serena limpiaba pensando aún en ese chico tan guapo y gentil, pensaba que nunca mas lo vería, cuando su madrastra entra en compañia de él y un sirviente que cargaba una cajita.

- Oh príncipe Seiya que honor tenerlo de visita en mi Reino, ¿A que viene su agradable visita?

(¡¿Príncipe?! ¿El chico con quien bailo esa noche y robo sus sueños era el príncipe? Pensó de lejos Cenicienta cuando lo vió y escucho a Beryl)

- Bueno Reina Beryl, mi visita se debe a que estoy buscando a mi futura esposa, que se fue antes de anunciarla, ¿Así que me haria el favor de llamar a las damas de este Palacio?

- Claro que si príncipe. Rei-chan, Ami-chan, vengan al salón de inmediato.

- ¡Ya vamos madre!

Seiya trajo saliva fuerte, estaba nervioso, tenia el presentimiento de que su princesa se encontraba en ese lugar, pero se desiluciono, cuando sacó el zapato de la cajita que traía su empleado y no le quedo bien a ninguna de las hijas de Beryl, pero no se quedo conforme, hizo que la reina llamara tambien a las chicas de la servidumbre, solo faltaba una chica que se probara el zapato y obviamente se trabata de nuestra Cenicienta, El príncipe reconocio esa mirada y supo que era ella, le pobró el zapato y le quedo a la perfección, era ella, definitivamente era ella, mientras sus hermanas miraban estufactas, Serena se iba con Seiya a Kinmoku.

Seiya y Serena se casaron lo antes posible, fue una bella ceremonia, muy intima y con un inocente beso sellaron su amor en el altar, su esposo al saber su historia, repudio a Beryl y con su apoyo y siendo la reina de Kinmoku, tenia poder para buscar el verdadero testamento su padre en Rey Endymion, cosa que no tardó en suceder, el verdadero documento decia claramente, que todo era propiedad de su unica hija, la Príncesa Serena, ahora si querian seguir viviendo ahí, tendrian que hacerlo como sirvientas.

Así Serena y Seiya gobernaron Kinmoku y el reino de la Luna y tuvieron una hermosa princesita a la cual cuidaban y querian mucho.

Y vivieron felices para siempre.

FIN

**Notas de autor: Bueno esta historia es muy cortita, pero espero que haya sido del agrado de ustedes, yo me entretuve mucho cambiando la versión del clasico cuento de hadas, si me dejaran sus opiniones en sus reviews, seria muy feliz, Así me pueden dar ideas para mas historias, sus criticas para mejorar y seguir entreteniendo gente con la lectura, bueno ya sin mas que decir, me despido y le doy las gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**

**LightKou.**


End file.
